Llegando al séptimo pecado
by Ivoryfly
Summary: El castigo llevará al mismísimo Araziel al cometido de crear una diablesa virgen, nuestro demonio que se esconde tras la identidad de Sasuke Uchiha buscará una joven especial a la que guiar hasta el pecado y el lado oscuro/SasuSaku\\
1. Los demonios no nacen mueren

**Aclaración:** la historia y los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno aquí mi nueva fic, espero que les guste y si antes de que pregunten tengo una ligera obsesión por los ángeles (tanto caídos como bondadosos)

Este fic ya tiene determinado el número de capítulos, habrá dos iniciales, después otros siete (uno por cada pecado capital) y evidentemente el final :D, es decir un total de 10 en el que se incluye este.

- Bueno instrucciones:

- _Pensamiento -_

- Suceso a recalcar - (es decir que será utilizado posteriormente o provocará alguna reacción en concreto)

**Llegando al séptimo pecado**

_**Los demonios no nacen "mueren"**_

Sasuke Uchiha, descrito con suficiencia y perfección por una única palabra, demonio.

Y no estamos hablando solo de su actitud, su apariencia sobrenaturalmente oscura o sus ojos que en ocasiones centelleaban como hierros candentes, hablamos de que esa es su verdadera naturaleza.

Con el paso de los eones, los humanos nos hemos quedado ciegos ante el pánico que provocaba en nuestro interior la observación de un verdadero demonio. Hemos creado un velo protector para evitar los temores que revivíamos al verlos, pero eso implica que no sabemos realmente lo que nos jugamos al conocer súbitamente a un extraño.

Los demonios se jactaban de aquella ineptitud, sin duda aquello facilitaba mucho las cosas para encontrar seguidores o inducir al pecado. Una mayor diversión provocaba el hecho de que no supieran nada de sus siempre eternos rivales, los ángeles.

Nadie sabía a donde habían ido, porque habían dejado desamparados a sus mimadas mascotas, pero algo tenían claro los malignos, y es que ahora la tierra era suya, para uso y disfrute.

Como toda raza buscaba la supremacía y perpetuar la especie, pero los demonios no nacen como los ángeles, los demonios "mueren".

Para que hubiera un nuevo demonio era necesario inducir a un humano a los siete pecados capitales uno por uno pudriendo y aniquilando su alma para que así un nuevo ente demoníaco se erigiera sobre aquel mundo.

Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de los demonios, seamos realistas ellos lo hacían porque cada pecado inducido por ellos les hacía mas fuerte y una sensación de placer les recorría de pies a cabeza, su naturaleza es caótica.

Esto implica que no guarden una jerarquía ordenada como sus enemigos los ángeles, ellos vivían simplemente en una violenta anarquía donde un día podía reinar Lucifer y el siguiente Belcebú.

Se aniquilaban unos a otros buscando ascender en la escalera de poder, pero eran así, su esencia les inducía a la destrucción, a la soberbia, a la ira, a la envidia, a la pereza, a la avaricia, a la gula y a la lujuria.

No se arrepentían de matar puesto que eso suponía la "obligación" de crear un nuevo demonio, sinónimo de poder y clímax.

Sasuke Uchiha, conocido entre los suyos como Araziel, andaba por las calles de la caótica Nueva York con las manos en los bolsillos y la apariencia de un joven atractivo inconformista, sin duda el mayor de los pecados no le era difícil de inducir…pero ahora algo serio ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Para su desgracia, su último encontronazo había sido con el demonio Fenriz, un molesto ente que suele adoptar la forma de lobo que últimamente no hacía más que retarle y robarle las presas.

La desgracia no residía en la lucha, ya que obviamente había vencido y alzado la cabeza decapitada del demonio, sino en que ese estúpido parecía ser una de las mascotas directas del ahora reinante Lucifer.

Si, Lucifer había sido el demonio que más había permanecido en el trono de espinas por su increíble poder, aunque antes que el habían reinado otros, incluso hace pocos centenarios Astaroth le había sacado de su pedestal durante casi 300 años pero una vez más el actual rey volvió para reclamar su asiento.

Sasuke era un demonio poderoso, y sabía perfectamente que no era recomendable encontrarse con los altos cargos sino tenías gran certeza de vencer y un par de trampas bajo la manga.

Volviendo al asunto, Lucifer se había aparecido ante el molesto, decepcionado porque uno de sus juguetes no funcionaba, pero para suerte o desgracia de Sasuke no había elegido la muerte, no solía hacerlo, Lucifer era de aquellos que imponen castigos más que retorcidos.

A pesar de eso, el chico no estaba destinado a 10.000 años entre las espinas envenenadas del inframundo, sino a llevar a cabo un pequeño experimento del tirano.

Con un escalofrío recordó como Lucifer había interrumpido en su Loft de Nueva York, sobre su moqueta blanca entre los fríos muebles de cristal y madera negra.

- Todos los demonios saben que la forma mas fácil de crear a otro es empezar por el pecado de la lujuria, la más animal y básica de las necesidades humanas, tras eso es fácil llegar a inducir las otros seis…- había comenzado sin necesidad de presentación, con voz cavernosa.

- No le sigo mi señor…- convaleció sudoroso ante la situación con la rodilla hundida en la mullida alfombra.

- Veras querido Araziel, quiero una diablesa virgen. - finalizó con una sonrisa aterradora.

No, tenía cuernos, patas de carnero, perilla de chivo, ni rabo puntiagudo, tenía la apariencia de un importante ejecutivo, frío e impasible, con pulcra perilla, pelo cano y ojos del más gélido de los fuegos infernales, puede que los humanos fueran ciegos a su tremenda aura oscura, pero aun sabían que no debían a acercarse a el, su mermado instinto les gritaba "peligro".

Eso era lo que le diferenciaba de los demás, había evadido el escudo humano y sin necesidad de adquirir una forma demoníaca les infundía el mayor de los temores con solo mirarles.

- No lo entiendo mi señor… ¿como pretende que una mujer llegue virgen al estado demoníaco…?...la lujuria implica que…

- ¡Lo sé pequeño e insignificante ser! - le cortó con algo de furia - si la lujuria es el último de los pecados cometidos y llega a anhelar tanto que la abordes su intimidad antes de que lo hagas puede que su alma se haga demoníaca antes de lo esperado…no es más que un pequeño ensayo…tu solo sigue la pauta que quieras a excepción de la lujuria…veremos que ocurre…

Finalizó dándose la vuelta y desvaneciéndose antes de alcanzar la pared del salón del otro demonio, el cual inevitablemente aún temblaba ligeramente recordando el aura de su visitante.

Ni siquiera se había atrevido a bufar molesto o a hacer un mohín de desacuerdo, pero sin duda aquello era problemático.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro ahora caminando cerca de Central Park.

Inducir a una mujer a la ira no era difícil, lo difícil era que una relación entre sexos opuestos durara más de una semana sin relaciones sexuales.

Tenía dos posibilidades, trabajar rápido o buscar a una chica peculiar, de carácter fuerte pero inocente a la vez…

- _Si claro, como si eso existiera en pleno siglo XXI _- pensó con mofa.

En ese momento chocó contra algo que cayó al suelo con una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor.

El demonio bajó la mirada para encontrarse a una joven pelirosa sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados ante el golpe y los apuntes desparramados por la sucia calzada de aquel sumidero que se hacia llamar ciudad.

- Damn it…- calumnió en inglés levantándose cogiendo las hojas más próximas a sus pies. - podrías mirar por donde vas - desafió al chico sin aun haberle mirado.

- Parece que tu tampoco mirabas por donde ibas - contestó con recelo analizándola de pies a cabeza… ¿era posible que esa chica sirviera?

- Escúchame engreído de mierd…- vociferó pero al alzar la mirada topándose con los hipnóticos ojos del demonio sus cuerdas vocales dejaron de obedecer a su cerebro balbuceando tontamente mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- _Parece que si Sasuke…-_ pensó con una sonrisa arrogante en su interior.

------

Espero que merezca alguna review n.n

Matane!!! n.n


	2. Sakura Haruno

**Aclaración:** la historia y los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

Voy a llorar de felicidad!!!! Me dejaron un montón de reviews!!!! Que emoción!! ;3;

- Bueno instrucciones:

- _Pensamiento -_

- Suceso a recalcar - (es decir que será utilizado posteriormente o provocará alguna reacción en concreto)

**Llegando al séptimo pecado**

_**Sakura Haruno**_

El demonio sonrió con pericia al ver las mejillas de la chica teñidas de aquel suave color rosado. Se agachó cogiendo un par de folios, antes de que se escaparan volando por culpa de las nauseabundas corrientes de aire que ascendían del alcantarillado, encontrando una estilizada y pulcra caligrafía que trazaba la historia.

"_Historia del arte III - Italia_" rezaba el título de la página que los fríos dedos de Sasuke habían atrapado.

- em…te…te importa… ¿devolvérmelo? - pidió la joven aun sonrojada con la mirada clavada en sus pies extendiendo una mano abierta.

- ¿Vas a la universidad? - preguntó poniendo una voz más suave dándole los folios.

- S-si…a New York University…- contestó demasiado concentrada en buscar la ubicación de los folios numerados.

Él escondió una sonrisa mientras mostraba un ligero y falso asombro a la chica, era una universidad privada y bastante prestigiosa. Ya tenía suficiente información para saber que aquella chica había conseguido su puesto por una beca gracias a sus infladas calificaciones, resaltaba a la vista que no era una de esas pijas ricachonas, y que con seguridad podría decir que no tenía novio ni había tenido una relación tan duradera como para haber perdido la virginidad, lo cual también era evidente por la actitud vergonzosa que había mostrado ante él.

- Y dime… ¿Vas a las clases ahora o…vienes de ellas? - volvió a cuestionar con una sonrisa seductora y las cejas en alto.

Notó como la pelirosa comenzaba a hyper-ventilar con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Y-yo…a-acabo de salir de clase…- contestó con voz queda.

- Entonces déjame invitarte a un café por haberos tirado al suelo, a ti y a tus apuntes. - siguió con su seductora voz.

Ella tras unos largos minutos acabó asintiendo con la mirada aún en el suelo, Araziel sonrió y comenzó a andar hacia uno de los muy conocidos "Starbucks", se permitió observar a la chica detenidamente, no era una modelo despampanante pero tenía un cuerpo atractivo, delicado y frágil como una figurita de porcelana.

Subió la vista recorriendo las piernas estilizadas de la chica cubiertas por la tela vaquera pasando por la ligera marca de su ombligo, cortesía de la camiseta de tirantes de licra, que a pesar de todo no le quedaba ostentosamente ceñida, llegando hasta su pecho, no era ni mucho menos de tallaje desorbitado, no obstante a pesar de su tamaño ligeramente por debajo de la media, lucían formados con armonía y perfección.

Las pupilas oscuras ascendieron hasta la delicada curva que formaba su clavícula dando paso a un cuello fino, terso que se le hizo bastante apetecible.

- Por cierto…me llamo Sasuke Uchiha…- dijo con un único propósito.

- Y-yo…soy Sakura Haruno…encantada - respondió aun cohibida pero alzando ligeramente la mirada.

Una vez mas el demonio sonrió, los finos y jugosos labios de la chica se habían curvado de forma suculenta mientras pronunciaba la presentación y sus ojos jade fueron interceptados por las oscuras pupilas como las abejas por la miel.

No ahondó mucho en la mirada de Sakura, ya que solía decepcionarle lo que encontraba en los humanos, simplemente se limito a tejer una red atrayente para asegurarse de que no escapara.

- Mucho gusto en haber tropezado contigo…a pesar de haber recibido esos elogios…- dejó caer volviendo la mirada al frente tras observar brevemente la exótica melena de color pastel.

Volvió a enrojecer, comenzando a balbucear tontamente y haciendo que la carpeta de apuntes peligrara de nuevo ante el temblequeo de sus manos.

- Y-yo…soy muy bocazas e impulsiva…- se disculpó con torpeza.

- Me gustan las mujeres con carácter. - la cortó mirándola con intensidad.

Batiendo el Record Guiness el rostro de la pelirosa se tiñó aun más provocando una ácida carcajada que brotó de los labios de Sasuke.

Un par de minutos después ambos estaban sentados en los cómodos sillones del establecimiento junto a una mesita redonda, Sasuke le dio un sorbo a su café de moca mientras observaba a la chica extremadamente concentrada en su vaso de capuccino helado.

- Así que…estudias arte…- comenzó al ver que ella no comenzaba una conversación.

- Bueno…solo es una distracción…- siguió algo cohibida.

- ¿Distracción?

- S-si…es que…en verano acabe mi tesis de medicina…y…y bueno los resultados no salen hasta el año que viene…y…y decidí entrar a estudiar arte…

- Vaya…no es que tengan demasiado en común…

- En realidad…está relacionado con mi tesis…

- ¿El arte y la medicina?...no veo conexión alguna…

- Bueno…no es con el arte en general…pero…en mi tesis utilizaba pinturas Italianas relacionadas con la religión…como…La Madonna de Botticelli, La ultima cena de Leonardo…cualquier anunciación…

Sasuke no exteriorizó cambio alguno, parecía escuchar con interés pero algo dentro de él se había contraído con odio, en todos esos cuadros estaban presentes los ángeles.

- No me digas…que una doctora cree en los ángeles - ironizó escondiendo un tono de rencor.

- No….yo no soy religiosa…no creo en ángeles ni en demonios…no sé si existen o no…pero sé que el echo de que los enfermos crean influye en la medicina…

- No veo el porqué - refunfuñó recostándose en el sofá.

- Bueno…si a un enfermo que cree en dios le das la oportunidad de rezar sus oraciones a la virgen o el ángel correspondiente…puede llegar a auto-convencerse tanto de que se producirá el milagro de la cura que sana inexpli…

- Eso no lo obran los ángeles sino del cerebro humano…- cortó él.

- Si pero el poder de su cerebro actúa ante la estimulación de una figura angelical…ante algo superior a nosotros y de aura pura.

- Solo funciona en fanáticos, que en vez de en un hospital deberían estar en un psiquiátrico…

- También ha funcionado en gente que no creía hasta el momento…

- Seguro que comenzaron a creer cuando estaban en las últimas…

- Exacto…y el echo de que se curaran es más asombroso aún - revocó con serenidad.

La chica no había alzado la voz ni se había molestado, al parecer no era la primera vez que tenía una discusión sobre aquel tema.

Sasuke calló, el mismo había caído en la boca del lobo, sin duda no tenía mucho más con lo que contraatacar. Suspiró resignado dándole otro sorbo a su café y sorprendiendo a la chica con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Tu tesis dará mucho que hablar…te la has jugado a lo grande…- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero si me la conceden no seré una doctorada de pocamonta…con enemigos o amigos en mi carrera sin duda seré conocida…- contestó dándole un trago al capuccino.

- Pudiendo asegurarte el doctorado con cualquier otra cosa, prefieres jugártelo todo por estar en boca de los demás…si no me equivoco eso es pecar de ambición…- rió jocoso.

- Puede ser, pero la ambición es un pecado menor ante la avaricia…

- Creía que no eras religiosa…

- Y no lo soy. - bebió un poco más del frío liquido ocultando una sonrisa de divertimento.

Sasuke también sonrió con arrogancia, se levantó de su asiento tendiéndole el vaso de papel plastificado donde habían escritas 9 cifras.

- Espero tu llamada…sino…iré a buscarte al campus…Sakura…- susurró agachándose hasta el oído de la chica.

Rozó fugazmente el lóbulo de ella mientras pronunciaba su nombre, provocándola un escalofrío. Finalmente se separó y salió del local sin dejarla tiempo a despedirse con una sonrisa socarrona.

- _Parece que después de todo…va a ser incluso entretenido, Sasuke_ - dijo mentalmente perdiéndose en el bullicio de la metrópolis.

------

Espero que os haya gustado!!!! en el siguiente capitulo Sakura pecará de ira, Sasuke se dedicará a sacar el lado oculto de la pelirosa jeje.

**Tsusina**: aquí la conti!! Espero que te guste ;D

**Setsuna17**: jaja me alegro de que te guste también esta historia ;D es más sencilla y mas corta que Masks pero sin duda me tiene tan abstraída como Masks.

**Cata91**: jaja bueno también consideré hacerlo con Sakura, pero me acabé ciñendo a lo tradicional porque conseguir un Sasuke virgen me parece demasiado surrealista xD

**Canguro-jack**: jajaja que vas a ser la ultima, me encanta que me dejes reviews!!! Y al final me voy a creer lo de que escribo bien xD jajajajaja

**Sakura1885**: a mi me vino la inspiración mientras veía ángeles y demonios en el cine! xD y necesitaba escribir todo lo que se había formado en mi cabeza en menos de 2 horas jajajaja ya veréis xD espero que te guste también este cap n.n

**Kariedu56**: jeje la verdad que la historia una vez leída tampoco es muy inusual como decís jaja pero bueno creo que me adelante y le añadí el toque del experimento x3…mi hermana me acusa de pervertida pero bueno…si habéis leído mi perfil ya sabéis que lo soy xD!...y bueno…jeje yo ya se el final y espero sorprenderos kukuku

**Sakura Maya**: casi todos mis fics tiene algo de "oscuro" y "luz" a la vez jajaja en esta no podían faltar demonios xD! Espero que te guste la conti n.n

**Sirena oscura**: me alegra que te guste también esta otra fic!! Y a Sasuke en mi opinión cualquier cosa mala le hace atractivo…a todas nos atraen los chicos malos *¬* jajajajaja…y bueno…veremos quien se queda con quien…kukuku

**Raqky**: te traigo la conti espero que la disfrutes!!! ;D

**Rioko001**: el mundo de ángeles y demonios a mi me trae de cabeza, siempre saco alguna idea nueva relacionada con ellos, pero claro solo acabo plasmando la mejores porque algunas son demasiado…complicadas como para que llegue a ser una fic masticable jajaja, espero que te guste el nuevo cap n.n

**Vany tsuki**: se acabo la espera jajaja aquí el siguiente chap!

Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews!!! No pensé que recibiría tantas me he emocionado en serio!!!!! T3T que feliz soy!!!!! Espero no decepcionaros jeje…que presión….xD

Mattaneee!! n.n


End file.
